Sakura High
by Faded Lilac
Summary: [ Previously called Floraii High ] Momomiya sensei, a young bright teacher . Shirogane sensei, one other member of the school staff. Two great teachers Sakura High will undoubtly never let go, are destined to fall in love.
1. Meet Ms Momomiya

**Disclaimer: No…I do NOT..and I repeat…NOT…Own Tokyo Mew Mew…OK!!?? **

**Hello all fellow followers! Ish back again with one new and hopefully better story. I mean…Personally, I think…I SUCK!...But of course, since you guys insist…I don't really know what to say…**

**Anywho, enjoy FH a.k.a Floraii High.**

**Necessities…**

**Ichigo – 22**

**Ryou – 25**

**Mint – 24**

**Lettuce – 23**

**Zakuro – 25**

**Keiichiro – 30**

**Kanaan – 28**

**Pie – 28**

**Pudding – 5**

**Tart – 7**

**Kishu – 25**

**Masaya - 25**

**This is set in Australia.**

**-**

**-**

**F.H**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Meet Ms Momomiya**

**-**

**-**

The sharp sounds of high heels clicking against the tile floor echoed throughout the hallway. Creamy walls and big windows lining one wall, the opposite side was lined with doors. Five to be precise, the strangely light green doors were wide open, none closed to block out numerous sounds that had wandered down the particular hallway. Among the chattering noise of girls talking, the high heels contributed to the peculiar music made by all the sounds entwining themselves together.

And those high heels belonged to one young woman in particular, most likely the youngest teacher of Floraii High, a highly known girl's school. And that young woman was Ichigo Momomiya.

Meet Ms Momomiya. Highly intelligent, petite and one hell of a body, clear brown eyes and brilliant auburn hair, she was one teacher that all the girls loved, kind, smart and a great personality, who wouldn't want her as their Japanese teacher? Reaching the end of the seemingly long corridor, Ichigo spun deftly on her heels before entering the last room, 211.

The chattering instantly stopped. A few whisperings here and there before total silence reigned. A light thud signalled the sound of the teacher's heavy books being gently dropped on the desk in front before Momomiya-sensei straightened up and smiled, her auburn hair resting on her shoulders she reached up to sweep away her locks that had fallen into her eyes, her thin golden bangles on her wrist jangling.

"Alright girls, open up your books,"

All thirty heads bent, hands dug into bags and books were retrieved as many pulled out a pencil or a pen. Ichigo flashed a brief smile before twisting around and starting to write with her neat handwriting, wrote down what to do for the period. Letting out a sigh of relief as she finished, the petite woman jabbed the whiteboard marker into the many ink caps.

Turning around, she flopped into her chair and opened up a book. Today wasn't going to be a conservative lesson…Nope, today's lesson was all writing and reading. Peace and quiet…for the moment anyway, and Ms Momomiya took out a stark white piece of ripped paper with a few scribbled words.

_Your class was absolutely horrid last week. I admire your patience in teaching these rude girls._

_Margaret Donaldson_

Blinking, Ichigo rolled her eyes, scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin. She really needed to have a talk with her Japanese Literature class. Especially when they couldn't behave, she gave them to one measly sub and this is what happens…A living nightmare.

"So…Girls…You know, last week…When I wasn't here and, Donaldson-sensei replaced me for that day..?" the young teacher hinted.

Silence.

Scritch…Scratch…Blink…Blink.

"Hmm..?" Ichigo suggested, leaning forward with her elbows propped on the desk and her chin rested in her palms.

One girl raised her hand, blonde hair falling in waves down her back, her cute uniform fitting her rather nicely she looked quite innocent. None would expect her to be the class rebel. Then again, she really wasn't an ordinary rebel. She was pretty, nice and fun to be with…But she was an absolute terror to all teachers she loathed.

"Momomiya-sensei, it really wasn't our fault…Donaldson-sensei just wouldn't explain it properly," Leila said clearly.

"And we just couldn't stand her!" piped in a fellow rebel.

Nods and murmurs of agreement rippled through the class almost like a Mexico wave. More and more voices mounted over the other speaking their own thoughts and opinions and trying to keep up with the complains and whines, the young woman's face melted into a soft smile. Ah…what would she do without her classes..?

"She was such a bore!"

"Are you kidding! She forced us to do stuff we did weeks ago!"

"I'd say! Did you hear her?! Momo-san is so much better!"

A light tinkling laugh filled the room, automatically settling the year 8's in the loud classroom. Brushing away a few locks that had rebelliously fell in front of her view; Ichigo regained her composure, taking in deep breaths, her lovely doe eyes twinkling.

"I've got to say…She is quite boring, nonetheless--"

"Mou...Momomiya…I never knew backstabbing was in you," drifted in a cool deep voice.

Jumping almost five feet, Ichigo placed a hand over her heart before twisting her chair around to face the intruder. The girls of the room instantly quieted down so just the ticks and tocks of the clock was heard. The tall man stood almost six feet, his cool almost cold sharp blue eyes trained on the small teacher in front. With his trademark smirk plastered over his face, his gaze swept over the class shooting a quick dashing smile making most of the girls swoon. Sauntering in, his hands casually in his pockets he towered over Ichigo, tilting his head to the side, scrutinizing her.

"So…Did you do something today, because, I swear you look more ugly than usual," he commented.

With a darkening look, Momomiya-sensei defiantly shot up, lifting her chin. It really did no difference, since she really only reached his chin and infuriated with his fast remarks, the young woman was determined to fight back. Class or no class, she couldn't let herself be stripped of her own dignity in front of her own pupils.

"Well excuse me! Just because I can't seem to smell right, at least I don't spray layer over layer of cologne on myself!" she retorted, arms crossed.

A few girls shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they witnessed the fight while others watched on with great intent. Others sat on the edge of their seats with a huge amount of anticipation of what exactly one of the most popular teachers with women would say back.

A thin elegant eyebrow rose ever so slowly, "Oh…So you admit you smell horrible as well as being ugly as hell..?"

Leila and her bunch of friends winced feeling terribly sorry for their favourite teacher. That was extremely harsh of him…Not that he was right! In fact, it was the exact opposite…Momomiya-sensei was considered extremely pretty in the school.

Spluttering and finding a loss for words, Ichigo huffed, "I said nothing--"

"--No…There's no need to say anymore, I'm sure we've heard enough,"

A few girls held back their giggles. Two particular girls in the middle row heaved a great sigh as their teacher trudged on through the third world war, pitying her deeply. It was obvious who was on the winning side. What with Ichigo's pathetic attempts at verbal insults and Shirogane-sensei's quick cool ones…Oh the poor thing…She didn't have any chance at all.

Moe and Miwa, the two calculating girls of the class and probably the few girls who paid the most attention to the infamous fighting couple, Ichigo Momomiya and Ryou Shirogane, it was amazing what these two girls knew. And here, they sat, watching closely the two fighting teachers with a focused mind.

"Oh…Look at that Moe…Looks like Shirogane-sensei is enjoying this…" muttered Moe

"You can so see the amusement in his eyes!" exclaimed Miwa, excited as she tried to keep her voice hushed.

Nodding thoughtfully, the blonde rested her chin in her palm, watching, "Wouldn't it be great if they both got together..?"

Miwa gave her friend a look, "Are you insane?! Them?! Pfft, that'll never happen, besides…There are all these other women outside the school,"

Blinking her light gold eyes, Moe turned her head from the fight, she returned Miwa's look.

"Why not? I think they're a perfect couple,"

If it was even possible, the young brunette's eyebrows shot to the ceiling in surprise.

"I'm telling you, they won't survive two terms together! Including the holidays mind you,"

"You wanna bet..?"

Miwa's greenish grey eyes sparkled with anticipation, "Oh…You are so on!"

"I get ten dollars if Momomiya-sensei and Shirogane-sensei get together by the end of term three!"

"Gosh…That's a long while away…We're already in the first term…"

"What, you're not up to it?" taunted Moe

"Oh fine! Ten dollars if they get together, and I get ten dollars if they don't!"

"Deal," Moe finished leaning back in her chair

"Deal," Miwa said, slipping in a last word before turning her attention back to the two's favourite couple.

And so started the bet, with the two oblivious teachers fighting on, who would win? Only time will tell.

Only time, will tell.

-

-

**First chapter! This may be short but, this is only sort of an introduction and introducing Ichigo! I know, with Ichigo in…It shouldn't be too short, but anyway, the next chapter won't have much fluff or action in it either…Since that's another filler what with talking about our favourite black cat, Ryou! So umsh…Don't go away! Because like…Yeah….It depends if this chappie will get lots of reviews and maybe I'll go on with this one first…you know…So yeah…**

**Review! Criticise! Talk!**

**You all know I love you guys!**

**.Lilac.**


	2. Meet Mr Shirogane

**Disclaimer: … ::blink::blink:: … Uh…yeah…Umsh…I think um…The one you're trying to find is next door…But I'm all too happy with answering questions!!!!**

**Heyo!!! Thank you for all your support! **

**Okay well…I've been a very bad author as…I haven't written any chapters…Except chapter 2…Don't worry! Just so long as you guys have enough patience I'm sure I'll be able to get the rest of the story running smoothly after the third chapter! So bear with me!**

**Oh yes! In the previous chapter – 'Mou' is 'geez' in Japanese!**

**And I'm starting to make the kitty sounds for Ichigo…**

**Pairings: Ryou – Ichigo. Zakuro – Pie. Pudding – Tart. Keiichiro – Kanaan. Lettuce – Masaya. Mint – Kisshu.**

**Oh yes! I have now changed the ages!**

**Ryou – 26**

**Ichigo – 23**

**Mint – 24**

**Lettuce - 24**

**Zakuro – 26**

**Keiichiro – 31**

**Kanaan – 29**

**Pie – 29**

**Pudding – 7**

**Tart – 9**

**Kisshu – 26**

**Masaya - 26 **

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**F.H.**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 2: Meet Mr Shirogane**

**-**

**-**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A shiny brand new clock hung almost innocently in its wake on the opposite wall of a cosy room. A small old heater was placed as if forgotten, in an abandoned dusty corner not yet to be used. Spring was still here and it was only the start of the term, in May. A few teachers in the Science department lounged about in their chairs, staring at the computers or just simply marking the work or tests they had assigned to their students. Their staffroom relatively big, it was just enough to fit all of the Science teachers of the school. The walls donned in cream, a feature wall of red stood at the far back, a coffee machine decorating the lone table next to a long maroon loveseat covered in a soft material matching with the red behind it.

And in that particular loveseat was Ryou Shirogane. In his hand a hot mug of coffee and a test paper in his lap. His soft blonde locks framed his face, his long bangs falling into his eyes in an adorable way. Ryou's hair wasn't long yet it wasn't short either but his eyes were what drew most women in. Not his lean frame or his chiselled features but his eyes. Some ladies say, his eyes are blue, others say aqua while many opt for turquoise. And still, this everlasting circle of what exactly was the colour of Shirogane's crystal orbs kept on, just going around and around and around.

Meet Mr Shirogane. Lean, cute, completely dreamy and a complete gentleman – well, that's what the women say.

Ms Momomiya's point of view is rather…the exact opposite – Ugly, rude, arrogant, egotistical, pig headed, ignorant, and stupid, a total womanizer…and so the list goes on.

"Eh…Ryou..? Your pen…"

The blonde's hand quickly shot up, removing the red pen from the paper. A small blotch of red ink stood boldly next to the current question. Blinking blankly, the Science teacher heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. Looking up, he placed his mug on the table next to him with a soft thud seeing Keiichiro with a kind grin. Responding with a small smile of his own, the American turned his attention back to the paper he messed up.

"Hey Keiichiro,"

The tall brunette gave a short bark of a laugh, "Shirogane, I don't have to ask to know what caused that smile just before and now, look at where you are!"

Giving a sheepish smile, Ryou ruffled his own hair, "She was asking for it…"

"She was worth getting stuck in this tiny little staff room locked up with a bunch of test papers you didn't mark in your free period..?" Questioned the thirty one year old, an eyebrow raised.

Blink. Blink.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the blonde innocently.

Sighing, Akasaka-sensei stood up from bending down, "One of these days, your excuses aren't going to work…"

Smirking, Ryou turned back to his papers, "I'm telling you Keii, you should try it sometime, and it's a hell lot of fun,"

"Of course it is Ryou, to you, it is." And the dark haired man walked out.

His low ponytail swinging behind him, one of the few Science teachers escaped the cream coloured room and onto canteen duty.

-

"Alright girls, settle, as you all know, I have your papers back,"

_Bang._

The heavy load of bark turned paper, rested on the table in the front of the room. Light streaming in on the right side through the wide open windows, birds' warbling drifted in. Shirogane-sensei reached up to loosen his tie, if not by a little as he sat on a tall stool. The class of year 10's muttered among themselves, some shooting shy looks at the irresistible man while other gave sounds of their own doom as they instead, eyed the marked tests at the front.

"Shiro-san, have you realized that you're giving our tests back early…" piped in a small girl at the back.

"The sooner the better, no?" replied the 6'0" man, winking at his chemistry class.

Grimacing, Kimi gave a small sound of disgust, "Not the wink Shiro-san, please…"

Most girls of the class rolled their eyes as they grumbled, while others sported red cheeks.

Chuckling, Ryou shuffled the bunch of papers in front of him, mindlessly going through them, checking that each and everyone had been marked. With a small grin and a smirk, sometimes, torturing one's class could be so incredibly fun. Well, perhaps there was one exception. I mean, what could be more fun than torturing a certain brunette? Glancing from the work in front of him, the group of girls stared almost nervously at the white pages in his hands and with a glimmer of mischief in his ice blue eyes, he started handing them out.

"Ami…Rei…Keiko…"

-

"…Room 403…"

At times like these, she was glad for the size of the school. It may be tiny but at least she wouldn't get lost through the corridors and hallways. The brunette furrowed her thin eyebrows, trying with all her might, to figure out why Kote-sensei would get mail like these. Then again, what was the point in working out this puzzle itself, it really wasn't her business to what the science teacher would get or not get. Funny, the envelope only had the initials 'RS' – perhaps it was the company's name.

Shrugging, Ichigo deftly skipped down the stairs turning a corner to walk down a tiled hall. Envelope held snugly to her chest the twenty-three year old stopped at the last door at the end of the corridor, her head tilted up to check if it was the right room. She hardly visited the Science staff room to avoid any random meetings with a certain someone. Beaming, the brunette gripped the doorknob and pushed, and stepped in.

Shuffling the envelope in her arms, the multiple skilled teacher looked down at the plain encasing, "Kote-san? Keiichiro-san asked me to give you this,"

"Kote?"

Blinking, Ichigo stopped in her tracks hearing a voice that was probably a bit all too familiar and looking up, her jaw dropped, "You!"

Said man raised an elegant eyebrow, "Momomiya-sensei, I'd appreciate it if you didn't just barge in like that,"

Gathering her wits back the girl clutched the package to her body, "Well if I had known you were in here, I wouldn't have come in at all!"

And all the blue-eyed monster did was smirk and open his mouth, "And I love you too,"

Flushing, Momomiya Ichigo hugged the envelope all the more and let out a frustrated noise, "I just don't get you at all!! Can't you be sensible for a minute!?"

Ryou only blinked.

Stomping a foot, the fuming auburn haired lady spun around and began to stomp her way out only to be stopped by a quick hand. Squealing, the teacher tried fervently to squirm her way out. The class of girls watching had finally giving up betting on who would win, others either continuing on with their work or filming with their mobiles. The science teacher had obviously decided to ditch his work for the moment to wrestle down the energetic girl.

"What are you trying to do you pervert!!!" screamed Ichigo.

"I'm trying to get my letter," stated the blonde, an arm wrapped firmly around the petite woman's frame, the other reaching for the envelope held away.

"Nya!! It isn't yours!" the Japanese teacher said, arms thrashing.

"Oh for the love of--"

"Nya..?"

Suddenly, the thrashing had stopped, the source finding herself pinned to the table and startling ice-blue eyes scowling straight at her. Dazed, Momomiya didn't know what to do, for all she could see was blue. Brought back to reality by a yanking of the object in her hands Ichigo quickly scrambled away, hands flying.

"Hey! Ryou! Those aren't yours--" she started

"_Dear Ryou Shirogane…_" read the tall teacher as he looked promptly back at the now blushing girl.

-

With a low groan a certain teacher ran a hand over her face as she leant back into her chair. Snug in a warm soft sitting tool, the young sensei removed her hand to stare with red cheeks at the ceiling above. She could already see the scene from before replaying over and over, the blonde laughing at her, the students laughing at her, the furniture laughing, all with mocking faces at her humiliation. Or perhaps she was exaggerating.

Swinging forward, Ichigo frowned at the desk in front of her, blowing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes. Grabbing the books in front of her, she jumped out; grabbing her maple washed shoulder bag. Striding out of her department staffroom the brunette waved amiably to the last students in the building before reaching the office. Determined to forget about the incident in the last period of the day, she greeted the ladies behind the desks.

"Hey Owa-san…Have you, by any chance, seen something delivered to the school..?"

The old aging lady, readjusting her glasses nodded solemnly.

"Ah, the big brown box…Yes, I think I saw the young lad plop it down in the reception,"

Smiling gratefully, the petite woman turned around, her heels clicking on the floor as she just entered the room right next to the office. Owe-san had always hit her as more of a…serious person. Never once had she seen the old lady smile. To be honest, Ichigo was sort of creeped out. Owe-san was nice…but creepy. Maybe it was just the young teacher's wild imagination, either way, it would never get rid of the feeling that Owe-san was always watching…always watching.

Squarish, brownish, four corners with tight masking tape wrapped around it. Everyone noticed it just as they came in. It was quite prominent. Spotting the rather large box in the corner, the twenty-three year old grimaced; kneeling in front of the box she wound her arms around the object before giving a grunt as she picked it up. Shifting the square thing in her arms, the woman inhaled, and then exhaled.

"I can do this…C'mon Ichi…A whole stack of books isn't too much…"

Slowly moving, Momomiya-sensei shuffled out of the reception, making her way to one of the side exits of the school. Shaking her head to move the stubborn lock of hair in her face Ichigo tilted her head to the side, the only way to see where she was going as the box pretty much covered her view. Huffing her way up the street she leaned her box on the red man and the green man pole. One hand supporting the large package holding it against the pole she quickly pressed the button, hand shooting back to carry the box once more. Her head moved to the side, she glared at the crossing in front of her, cars whizzing by, the red man still in his frozen walk. Arms aching, Ichigo didn't know if she could take it any longer. Leaning on the pole to perhaps try and change the position of her arms, she gave a small noise from the back of her throat, her fingers just barely holding the cardboard box.

"Uh oh…Uh oh…Nya…I can do this – Oh gosh, I can't--"

"Boo."

With a shriek and scream the startled girl let go, tripping over air as it went.

Fingers grappled in the air, to perhaps somehow regain a grip on the heavy box. To no avail, gravity pulled her down, her backside connecting with the cement. Strangely enough, the cardboard container had stayed and wondering in an almost dazed state, why it couldn't have kept her up. A sharp vibration shot up her spine, still echoing the previous collision to the floor. Wincing, she narrowed her eyes with confusion staring at the pair of legs behind the floating box, her clear brown eyes darting up to the arms surrounding the cardboard and soon enough she tilted her head back to look stupidly at the blonde head up at the top.

"Done admiring me yet?"

_Wait…Wait…Isn't that…That's Shirogane…That's Shirogane!_

In a blur, Momomiya-sensei had scrambled up as fast as she could. Quickly tucking in a stray strand of her hair behind an ear, she straightened her back hoping to look as if she hadn't fallen down in a heap at all, a light flush at the comment before.

"What are you doing here!?" she demanded

"What are _you_ doing here?" he mocked as he turned and started to walk across the road when the green man flashed, box still in his arms.

"Ano ne! That's my box!"

"It's funny, really, that you'd want a box back that you can hardly carry for at least 2 metres." Looking back at the now rapidly blushing Ichigo, Ryou shook his head as he walked up the stairs, two at a time.

"I could so! The only reason why I dropped it was because you scared me!" she retorted, a quick hand placed on her hot cheeks as the male focused on something else.

"Me? I didn't do a thing," The American-born blonde fought down a smirk.

With an intensity only the brunette could hold, the woman gave a glare like no other.

"Go away," she snapped as both went through the automatic sliding doors of the shopping centre.

"Sure, just as long you end up at the receiving end when they send you the receipt for the books,"

And Ryou Shirogane started to walk the other way. Eyes widening, Ichigo ran after the lean science teacher, her hands latching onto the back of his shirt.

"Wait!"

"Ichigo, I know you can't let me go but its over," he said breezily

Immediately letting go, the pretty Momomiya once more glared thoroughly at his back. Ignoring the eyes, Ryou set the box on the floor before dropping back into a couch at the side of a baby galore shop.

"What, tired already?" she teased not too friendly

"No, I just felt like sitting," he replied

Scowling, she reached down to grab her box back. She hadn't even seen it coming but like a bullet, she found a hand clamped firmly on her wrist. Blinking stupidly at the hand Ichigo gave a small tug.

"What's your problem! I think I can survive by myself now!"

"On one condition," His pleasantly deep voice slid past her ears, "Have lunch with me. Saturday,"

Chocolate eyes widened and she shrilly screamed, "What?!" Before Ryou could reply Ichigo blurted out what she knew would be a mistake, "Fine,"

A small grin adorned his usually indifferent face. Not sure whether to like this grin or not the female gave another tug with her wrist to which he released his grip on.

"I'll see you then," and with that the blonde male picked the box up once more.

"Wait! What about my books?!"

"I'm keeping them for awhile," he said over his shoulder

"But…But I need them!"

"Well I can't risk you not going can I?"

Gaping, Ichigo was left standing there just watching his retreating back. With an agitated sigh, she fell back into the comfortable couches. Staring blankly at her shoes, she did the only thing she could think of doing in the middle of a shopping centre.

Sigh.

-

-

**Yay…I finally finished! Most chapters won't be this long I'm afraid…Once more…I'm very sorry for not updating earlier…But I have to say that you might have to wait a little longer once more. I'm gonna try and finish the whole story or the next two chapters before I post up chapter three because sadly I haven't started. And sorry for the boring stuff at the moment! I hope it's getting a bit more interesting, I really want to speed things up and get to the fun parts… . …**

**And have you guys noticed? I'm starting to use 'Nya' so yes…**

**Translation: Ano ne Hey! **

**(I think, I can't really remember…;; . …)**

**Lilac.**


	3. Frustration, Irritation and Agony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Yes, yes!! I am trying to update as fast as I can, and guess what?!?! I've already started on my fourth chapter, so I'm happy! Oh and just a note in for everyone…I've changed my mind again …the school's in Japan, Tokyo okay?! And I'm sorry if this chapter is going to disappoint anyone of you because truthfully, it ain't that good xx . Oh and, I've done a few changes to the last chapters! So do read them again!**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**-**

**F.H**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter 3: Frustration, Irritation and Agony**

**-**

**-**

Weekends…What was so great about that one word that young children jumped for joy? What was so great about that one word that adults sighed for relief? What was so great about that one word that teachers could grab a coffee?

Ichigo certainly didn't know.

Saturdays…on that day, most people would sleep in. Most people would go out and bask in the warm sunlight. Most people would go out with their friends and watch a movie. Most people would do what they wanted.

Not Ichigo.

"He knows…He _knows_ that _I_ know that he knows that he intends to _strangle_ me like a toy bear…"

Ten slender fingers wrapped around a neck of a soft toy bear.

_Shake. Shake._

A sigh…The rapid moving of the bear's head slowed down before it was left to limply fall from the fingers.

"Why me!?" Ichigo spun around to face the full length mirror of her bedroom, her bottom lip currently being assaulted by her pearly whites.

Still dressed in a too big a shirt with three-quarter pants the brunette covered her face with her hands and fell back on her bed. Spreading her fingers apart, her clear chocolate eyes blinked up at her white-washed ceiling.

"What am I supposed to do…?" asked the girl, head tilted to the side and arms now spread out on her soft big blanket.

Pulling herself up, she wiped her hands off of any imaginary substance before deciding to come in the best way possible.

Hair in pigtails, glasses she didn't exactly need, she shed her shirt and wore the shirt she hated the most and donned a too big a woolly sweater, Ichigo was going to look brilliantly horrible. Giggling to herself, the petite woman breezed through the door of her room and just as she was about to swing her entrance door open, she froze in mid step.

Just how was she to know where to meet that idiotic blonde?

A slow smile inched across her face until it became a full blown grin. She had no idea where, which meant, she had no idea where to eat lunch with him or meet him or any other thing which consists of seeing Ryou Shirogane.

"Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!!! I'm so lucky!!" gasped the brunette

Tapping a slender finger to her chin she gave out a dreamy sigh, thinking of the delicious little cakes that were found in the little café at the bottom of her apartment building. Smiling once more she grasped the doorknob and flung it open with the utmost intention to fling herself out and fly down the stairs...Or take the elevator.

She didn't expect to see someone she had so happily assumed was never going to see until school.

"Nya!!!"

All happiness disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Did you already forget about your books?" came a reply and a raise of an eyebrow

Ichigo's heart dropped, "How did you even get my address!?"

"Teacher's address book," he calmly replied, shrugging his shoulders

"B-but…"

As the confused woman stuttered for the right words to throw back, the man waiting languidly in the doorway ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"So, do you want to eat lunch or what? I'm starving,"

Stopping all stumbling of words, the girl gave a small frown, "But where're we eating?"

"Just at the little café down there,"

If it could even have been possible, Ichigo's heart would have plummeted down the floor. All previous optimistic opinions of that cosy little café at the bottom of her apartment building had now been drastically changed and she'd blame it all on Ryou.

-

Original plan? To humiliate Ichigo. Okay, maybe not exactly humiliate, it wasn't like Ryou harboured malicious feelings for the woman, it was just…fantastically fun to do so. He had no idea why Ichigo wouldn't see the lighter side…she just couldn't take a joke.

But looking upon her now, the American could feel the guilt creeping on the edges of his conscience. Raising the rim of his cup to his lips, he took a small sip, his ice blue eyes placed firmly on the slouched form of Ichigo. Many times, he had cracked a tease and she hadn't even shot him a foul glare.

"I never knew I was this good-looking if you won't even talk to me, you must obviously be too flustered to say anything," he remarked, a small smirk dancing across his face.

The small mouthful of her strawberry cake lodged in her throat in her horror and whacked her chest a couple of times to get it down before grabbing the glass of rich strawberry milkshake and gulping it down to relieve her throat of its desert-like state.

"Excuse me?!" she rasped, a glare now fixing itself on the charming face of Ryou.

"Look, Shirogane, I don't have a clue on who the heck you think you are!! But if you don't give me back my books I'm going to sue you!"

The blonde man sitting across from her studied her flushed face, her bangs placed haphazardly on her forehead, he watched as her glasses fell to the bridge of her nose and as she puffed her breath out, a small fist still thumping her own chest. Without any warning and any explanation beforehand, Ryou gave out a small chuckle.

Ichigo slowed in her breathing, her face becoming quite confused, not to mention irritated.

"What ar--"

Ryou Shirogane exploded into laughter, head thrown back, eyes closed in mirth, the man with his ocean orbs rocked back and forth in his chair, his body wracked with the talk of the soul.

Heads turned in the café to stare at the young man writhing perilously in his chair as he clamped a hand over his mouth in a vain attempt to stop laughing. Choosing to bury his head in his arms crossed over the table, surprisingly having space for the arms, Ryou's shoulders shook with his intensity.

Ichigo, nonetheless, wasn't too happy, her pride sorely wounded and she narrowed her autumn eyes at the now stilling male teacher.

"What's so funny?" she hissed, ignoring the fact that at least he didn't laugh horribly…A guy she used to know in high school inconveniently would laugh like a dying hyena.

Blue eyes dancing, he raised his head to grin, unexpected, at the currently humiliated girl trying furtively to avoid the looks of many customers, "Have you noticed what you're wearing?"

Blinking, she paused in her furious gulping of her strawberry milkshake, "What?"

"I just…never knew you had such a…unique fashion sense" he said, a grin still on his face

Ichigo had thrown off her sweater sometime in the middle of the so called 'date', revealing her all too fabulous bright purple and green shirt. Slowly recalling the idea of looking frightfully horrible, the strawberry-named Japanese became as bright red as the appearance of her name.

Shooting up from her chair she snatched her sweater before racing out of the café and into the building reception. Sitting straight up in his seat, Ryou took out ten dollars and leaving it on the table quickly sauntered out, calmly stopping behind Ichigo who was, at the moment, frantically pressing at the 'up' button.

"Why can't it go any faster?!" she muttered.

A small grin still adorned the blonde's face as Ichigo raced into the silver moving box. As soon as he stepped into the elevator the frantic girl jumped onto the 'close' button and hurriedly pressed her level. Tapping insistently on the metal floor, Ichigo crossed her arms, her lips twisted into a frown as she glared icily at the closed metallic doors.

Ah…He could still remember the first time he had met such an amusing figure.

-

"_Argh…this is confusing…" _

_A young brunette stumbled her way down a corridor, a map held tightly in her hands._

"_I don't get it!!" she whined to herself._

_Dressed in a simple white sweater, her favourite cherry keds and a cute knee-length skirt, the twenty-one year old generally had no idea where she was going. _

"_I thought they said the school was small…"_

_Pouting almost angrily at the bleached cream walls around her, she straightened her back, rumpled her map and opened it up again. It was a shame she didn't notice the timid slouching school girl in front of her._

"_Um…sensei?" _

_The brunette stopped her searching and looked down at the year seven girl._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you know where the social science staff room is?" The soft voice came._

_The teacher-to-be hesitated before placing a beaming smile on her face, "Of course! It's just around the corner and down the stairs! Right at the side is the room!"_

_The tiny student mutely nodded and quickly shuffled down the hallway._

_Sighing in relief, she only hoped with all her heart she hadn't sent the kid in the wrong direction._

"_You do realise that you just told the girl to go to the English staff room,"_

_Jumping, the autumn eyed woman slapped a hand over her mouth stifling her small shriek. Turning slowly around, in all his glory, was Ryou Shirogane. Signature platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes and crossed arms, an eyebrow was raised._

_Fighting the growing heat that struggled to seep into Ichigo's cheeks, she lifted her chin and glared._

"_How would you know?!" _

_Ryou gave her a look, "I work here,"_

-

_Ding!_

In a flash Ichigo shot out fumbling with her keys as she rammed the silver tool into the keyhole of her door.

Blinking out of his daze, Ryou pushed himself off the wall of the elevator and as the brunette finally got her door to open, he followed her in. With the girl away in her room, he took the chance to take in his surroundings. Cream walls, light curtains and a simple, cosy living room plus a clean kitchen, it really wasn't such a bad place. A navy carpet covered the floor, his feet sinking into its softness and he invited himself to plop casually on the big sofa that was placed in the open living room, facing the TV. Behind him was the kitchen bench that then lead to the marble kitchen. Rolling his shoulders, Ryou leaned his head back before tilting it to the side to stare curiously down the small corridor at the side of the living room for, Ichigo's room was placed there, its door closed and it had been closed for a while.

All of a sudden, the starch white door flew open and the brunette came tripping out. Gone were the glasses, gone was the terrifying shirt and in its place were just a plain old t-shirt and a downy white just-a-little too big sweater covering it.

"I suddenly feel a lot lighter," Ichigo muttered to herself, "NYA!! It's you!"

A delicate eyebrow was raised, "Last time I checked, yeah"

"Why're you still here?" demanded the girl

"Because you owe me." Came the bland answer

"I paid you back, remember,"

_Shrug._

"So can you go now?" Momomiya-sensei asked, arms crossed and foot tapping.

"So…you don't want your books back?" Ryou blinked innocently at the face of the brunette.

A mouth dropped, "My books!!!"

He gave her the look.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't give me that!"

"Give you what?"

"That…That expression!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Oh! Whatever! Let's just go," she huffed and stomping over, grabbed the blonde's arm and tugged him up.

"Go where?" He teased, a small smile tugging on his lips

"Wherever my books are," she growled out

"Oh, you mean _my_ house, I thought you wanted me gone, Ichigo?"

"Hey! Hey!" The brown-eyed fury swung around just as she crammed her feet into her favourite shoes, "Who said you could call me by my first name? I call you Shirogane so you better stick to calling me Momomiya! Got it?!"

"Sure thing strawberry," and he shot her a grin.

"Mou!!! You blonde jerk!" She returned it with a shaking fist in his face.

"Er…Ichigo?"

An unfamiliar voice floated through the battling of the third war.

Said woman turned her head from her glaring at Ryou, and in turn, the Science genius looked over her head. A man stood, hands in pockets in front of the two, a curious look on his face. His height rivalled Ryou's and yet, he was only a millimetre shorter. Dark chocolate eyes and messy raven hair graced the man's face while a black suit accented his lean figure.

Ichigo's eyes widened, then squinted perhaps to make sure who she was seeing was really there, "Ma-Masaya?"

-

-

**Ahah. The part of Masaya was actually going to come out next chapter but I moved it so it came earlier. Anyway, terribly sorry for not being able to update faster enough but sometimes, my creativity trickles instead of flowing .**

**Anywho, do review!**

**Faded Lilac.**


End file.
